Mesh
Character Application IGN: Mesh Character Name: Mesh Character Race: Human (Homo Ordinarus) Character Age: 52 (as of 4629) -Non Cryo Time, 2631 (as of 4629) - Including Cryo Time. Character Description: Tall, Proud Standing male. Dark medium length hair, Signs of War are abundant. Character History: Coming from an extensive, yet now fallen Navy, Mesh is a very patriotic and loyal Sailor/Soldier. During his time in the Navy, Mesh managed to get command of his own ship (Which is now lost). Due to the extent of the Navy, codenames were issued instead of Actual Names, ‘Mesh’ was given as a result of a Faulty Communicator which garbled all speech. Background (Read this OOC) Mesh was born in Wales in 1998. He was given the name Mason Fouracre. He lived the first 18 years of his life like any kid of the time, massively bullied. By the time he was 12, he was at a local waterfront festival when he saw a River-Class patrol vessel of the Royal Navy and his heart was set. By 16 (2015), he had his GCSEs and was in the Royal Naval Reserves, by 18 (2017), he had his A-Levels and he was in the Royal Navy. By 2022, he had risen to 'Captain' and subsequently put in charge of HMS QUEEN ELIZABETH, an Aircraft Carrier. In 2023 however, is when the Solar Flare happened. Mesh was taking part in a NATO exercise North of the coast of Norway. He was hugging the North Pole, way out of site from any other ship (Which was unusual, Carriers are meant to have an escort) when the Flare hit. an F35B coming to land hit the deck like a brick and fell into the hangar where a bomb trolley was being moved. The bomb trolley exploded, rocking the ship and causing it to list, and eventually start to sink. Mesh ordered the Evacuation, but stayed on board the ship, Union Jack in hand. The embarrassment was too much. The ship went beneath the Icy waves and Mesh was presumed dead. 2147 - The EM field around Earth had dissipated. People started to search for a way to leave Earth however the only problem was, materials. A global search for materials was launched and Shipwrecks quickly became a hot spot for scavengers. A group of United Kingdom of Welsh dependencies and English Territories (UKWdEt) Artic Explorers came across the ship. Through ancient sonar methods, they scanned the floor until they got an overview. When the HMS QE hit the seafloor, she split in half. The aft end has virtually exploded, while the bow end was in good condition. A floating dry dock and lots of manpower was involved in the raising. When examiners went onboard, they had to carve through ice that had formed inside the Bridge Island. When they got to the Bridge itself is when they found the most shocking discovery, The Captain. Draped in the long forgotten Union Jack, frozen stiff in his chair. (In true Captain America style) They rushed him to the nearby hospital ship, the Welsh Division Naval Ship (WDNS) Iachäwr. Through advances in Cryo Technology made 2 years earlier, Mesh was put in a cryo-pod for transportation. When they landed at the docks at the Welsh megacity of Barry (IRL it's a Town but it IS 139 years later :P ) he was unfrozen automatically by the pod. Confused and dazed, Mesh immediately started questioning things. 2150 - After being brought up to speed, Mesh was quickly commissioned into the UKWdEt Navy. He spent a year in service before being enlisted into the 'Leaving Party' because of his Post Flare knowledge. 4469 - Mesh commanded a small vessel in the Emeris wars, he was a key player and gained many battle honours with his ship, the Human Republic Ship (HRS) Royale. It was also this ship that had a Faulty communicator installed, anything Mesh said was garbled into sounding like, 'Mesh'. As a result, the name Mesh was given to him as a joke, yet it stuck. So much so he started using it instead of his actual name. He flew the Union Jack throughout the war and despite the hostile atmosphere of space, it survived with minimal damage. However, at the end of one battle in 4473, his ship was almost derelict, basic life support and power remained. He took down the Union Jack once more and ordered an evacuation. This time, he was willing to leave but before he could leave, he had to destroy any information on board. Before he could do so, a stray Plasma bolt coming from an allied ship hit the Royale, detaching the Lifeboat and sending the Royale into an emergency jump. With no engine power, Mesh went into Cryo sleep. 4635 - Mesh woke up in the Med bay of a strange place. After looking around, he determined that this wasn't his ship. He saw something move outside of the window... Present Day (Possible IC knowledge) The shape he saw was Amc, a tall, young but gruff looking, unshaven male. Mesh was given a small Frigate and off he went to explore this new universe. After a brief encounter with SpartanB145, Mesh was invited into Vanguard. He traveled the distance to the Homebase, in which he immediately began utilizing their resources to build a ship. When he finished, he had built a Battle cruiser of his own design. He added his own paint scheme to it, and he painted a Union Jack on the Port side. After a few encounters with Reavers, it was clear Mesh needed some personal Armour. Again, using Vanguard resources, he fashioned a suit of Armour after an ODST, a character from one of his childhood videogames. After donating the Battlecruiser to Vanguard, Mesh began work on a Dreadnought. Based on a similar design, he quickly put it together. Even though it is unfinished, it has already proven it's worth in Anti-Reaver operations. The arrest of Zodapop When the arrest warrant for Zodapop was issued, Mesh deployed to Tyre. He docked his Dreadnought outside, and received orders to watch and observe. Slightly overstepping, Mesh took a Handheld Marker Beam pistol and followed Zodapop closely. Unfortunately, Zodapop fired upon Mesh, scarring his eye and causing serious injuries. Mesh limped back to his ship, where he took some field action medical supplies, and passed out. When he came back around, Centauri had arrived in the system and had arrested Zodapop. Mesh followed them to the Vanguard Prison planet, where Garrik_Osk had followed them. Garrik opened fire on Mesh while he was on the planet, this time causing dismemberment, and Zodapop swiftly escaped with Garrik's help. In order to cope with the loss of limbs, Mesh fashioned some simple, yet realistic prosthetics as replacements. He also had to reconstruct parts of his face, which even though looks natural, his entire right side is artificial and his right eye is cybernetic. Galactic Reshuffle Shortly afterwards, a still unexplained event Shuffled the galaxy. Mesh scrambled to set up again, deconstructing the Force of Corruption (The Dreadnought), and constructed two new ships; the Vanguard Dreadnought - Redgate, and the Unclassed ship, Havoc. It is likely the Havoc may become a mobile base, but this is unsure. Belly of the Beast Through the Belly of the Beast RP, it is shown that Mesh is a light drinker, and tends to get rowdy while drunk. He also has many possessions from his time on Earth, including items like a Naval Sword and British Coinage. Mesh has developed good relationships with his fellow Vanguardians, and one or two Spearhead. (This section will be added to.)